German Patent Application No. DE 41 11 539 A1 describes a pressure sensor in which a silicon chip is mounted with its underside on a glass pedestal with an orifice. The membrane is arranged above the orifice so that the underside of the chip can be acted upon, via the orifice, by a pressure which deforms the membrane. Piezoelectric measuring elements used to analyze the deformation of the membrane are applied on the top side of the silicon chip. The orifice of the glass pedestal is aligned with the pressure inlet of the housing in which the chip is installed.